Everything Has Changed
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: Hagrid wasn't the first person to find Harry on that Halloween night. A hunter, specifically one John Winchester, is the man and he finds the boy in his care. How will Harry fare in life as Harrison Winchester? Set in season one NOW IS SLASH!


**Pairings:**sort of Harry/OC later on

**Warnings: **themes of a paranormal/supernatural/theological nature, violence, mentions of slash and femmeslash, language, gore, horror, mature scenes. **AU universe Adam doesn't exist.**

**Summary:**Hagrid wasn't the first person to find Harry on that Halloween night. A hunter, specifically one John Winchester, is the man and he finds the boy in his care. How will Harry fare in life as Harrison Winchester?

**AN:**title and quotes in chapters come from the song Everything Has Changed by William Fitzsimmons.

**AN2:**In the pilot when I saw John holding baby Sammy, I was just hit with Harry Potter, I don't know why. I just think the character backgrounds fit really well; both of their mothers died trying to protect their babies in their nursery's, both homes were destroyed in the process, both were hunted by powerful beings as infants and both had less than wonderful upbringings and both had inescapable destinies.

**AN3:** I've only watched season 1 of Supernatural, fully, so forgive any mistakes on my part.

**AN4:** Apologies this chapter isn't the best. I just want to see how many people are interested in this story and if you guys think I should continue it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter. I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Everything Has Changed**

* * *

_Today I saw my father, standing in the graveyard, looking very somber. _

**(1st November 1987 - Minnesota)**

John Winchester trusted Missouri Mosley with his life. Since his wife's murder five years before, she had been his guiding light; she brought him into the world of the supernatural and showed him exactly how he could reap his vengeance on the demon who killed Mary.

He had quickly into the role of the hunter, and he was sad to say, so had his sons. Dean specifically, Sammy was still too young to be told. Every time he came back from a hunt or left after getting wind of one, Dean was always prepared to take control of the situation and take care of Sammy. He was nine years old and already more loyal than soldiers in an army.

So as a hunter, John never made rash decisions. Everything was carefully thought out, he weighed every alternative until he decided what action was necessary. On many occasions he trusted Missouri's judgment; being clairvoyant made her much more of a reliable source than most people.

Such as the case he was on now for example. Missouri had notified him of what she had merely described as 'evil' up in Minnesota. All she could do was tell him to not take the boys with him before he began to travel, leaving the boys with Bobby Singer before continuing his journey.

Evil was exactly what she had described the presence that killed Mary was. It was rare for her to do so about any other supernatural creature. If this became even a minuscule lead to hunting the creature that killed Mary, he would hunt it down and fill it with salt.

_When he finally found her, said that it was different, everything is different. _

Everything seemed to happen in a nursery.

John's entire world was ended in Sammy's nursery. That's where the demon killed Mary and it seemed a nursery was where this young girl died too.

Missouri's orders had led him to a recently destroyed house; nearly the entire top floor had been blown off in a possible explosion or something else, he wasn't yet sure, but was determined to find out. After moving swiftly through the house and uncovering the dead body of a young man (John estimated he had been dead for a few hours; the creature that did this was long gone by then) he discovered and followed a trail of damage of burn marks over the walls led him up the stairs and to the closest door which had been blown off it's hinges

She was young; John could place her within her early twenties, or even late teens. She had deep red hair strewn across the floor where she lay still and spread eagled in the rubble. Shock was frozen on her beautiful face and John prayed whatever had killed her and how had done so quickly and she had felt no pain. From what he could see there was no physical injuries. She wasn't on the ceiling, there was no sign of a fire, and there was no scar across her stomach, spilling her blood. It was as if she...had just dropped dead, but John knew that wasn't the answer; he wouldn't be there if that was the answer. Her left hand, on which a sparkling ring was placed on her ring finger, alerting John that the man he had passed before must have been her husband, was outstretched towards what remained of a child's bassinet.

Which moved at the exact moment John looked at it.

He raised his gun and walked slowly over to the bassinet, moving carefully over the rubble so as not to alert whatever it was to his presence. He froze just beside it as it issued out a whimper. He pulled away the green blanket and blinked in confusion.

There was a baby over a year old, maybe even a year and a half though that was possibly stretching it a little bit. John took in the black tufted hair, chubby cheeks and dimples, and sparkling green eyes that lit up at the sight of him. The baby was alone.

John lowered his gun, feeling a fool for raising it at a baby who looked likely to fall asleep at any moment. He could see something on his forehead peeking just underneath the black fringe, and so he soothed his hair back.

Underneath the hair was a lightening bolt-shaped scar. The boy squirmed in his hands, mewling like a kitten at the unwanted contact. John's brow furrowed in thought at it. He wondered if it came from the creature that attacked or before. If it was inflicted upon him or an accident that occurred.

John flinched at the sudden sound of breaking glass. Tightening the grip on his gun, he turned towards the blasted off door and waited for another sound. He remained on alert for a few more minutes, the only sounds being made the gurgling and cooing from the baby beside him. John shifted his stance and he blinked in realisation; the sound was coming from his feet. He kicked away the loose floorboard and picked up the broken photo frame which he had seemed to step on.

It was the woman with the baby, both smiling at the camera. The woods that John could see out the window were behind the two. John turned over the photograph. _Lily Potter and Baby Harry. 31st July. Happy First Birthday, Harry'_

"Harry, huh?" he whispered, lowly, brushing the child's hair from his face.

Harry popped a spit bubble in response.

**(~~)**

"Is it the same thing that killed Mary? Is that what killed this Lily?"

"_I don't think so, John. Whatever it was, it's just as evil and cruel as the thing that took away your Mary_" John groaned, rubbing his hand over his eyes. He could see the sun rising over the horizon, and he hadn't slept in nearly twenty four hours. Harry was currently cradled awkwardly in his arm, while he held the phone to his ear in the other, but the boy didn't seem to care at all. "_But I think it's gone. I can't find it anywhere. It doesn't appear in any of my visions_"

"Then why did you send me to check it out if it's just _gone_?" John snapped.

"_You did find Harry, didn't you_?"

"Yeah, I found the kid" John asked, glowering at a spot on the glass door to the phonebox, wondering if the kid was the reason that Missouri sent him there in the first place and not to allow him to get his revenge.

"_You need to take him, John_" That was one way of answering his unasked question.

"Take the kid? What do you mean, take the kid?"

He heard her sigh in exasperation. "_You need to take him in as your own_"

"Missouri, I already have two boys I can barely take care of. You can't expect me to start taking them in from the streets!" he cried, his tone incredulous.

"_He needs you, John. And your boys will need him in the future. A life with you as a hunter or whatever you make of him, is better than the life he will have if you let them take him back_"

John looked to the boy in his arms, who was sucking on his fist and babbling to himself. As if feeling his gaze, the boy looked up to him and smiled around his fist.

"I'll think about it" he snapped, slamming down the phone.

**(~~)**

John held the boy tight to him as he entered the hotel room. It was dark and he figured he would keep it that way for the sake of the sleeping child. He sighed, heavily as the thought of baby necessities, formula, clothes began running through his head. He shook his dark head and laid the sleeping baby on the bed, moving towards the shower after depositing his gun and bag beside the door.

Ten minutes later, he exited the bathroom to find Harry exactly where he had left him. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, and sat on the bed beside the baby.

"i'll tell you one thing" he said to the baby, who titled his head as if scrutinizing the hunter. "You'll be staying with Missouri, that's for sure" The baby gurgled in response. John grinned, grabbing the baby's fat fist. "Welcome to the family, Harrison Winchester"

**(April 13th 1995 - London)**

"Sirius? Sirius?"

"Here" Remus frowned at the mournful reply, and followed the sound towards the study. His Mate sat at the desk, a few candles the only source of light. his head was bowed, chin resting upon his left hand as he stared transfixed at something in his right hand. Remus moved towards his Mate, wrapping an arm around his chest, leaning to see what had captured his Mate's gaze and caused such pain to appear in his dark eyes.

It was a photo, taken on the day Sirius' godson, Harry James Potter had been born. Lily, looking exhausted but with a bright smile spread across her beautiful face, lay in a hospital bed, with her husband, James Potter, messy haired and bespectacled sat on it beside her. Sirius had his arm around James and was grinning while Remus stood beside Lily, smiling. In Lily's arms, the shock of black hair alerted the presence of a Potter child. Remus didn't remember the last time he was that happy.

It had been nearly eight years since Lily and James, their friends, their family, had been murdered by Lord Voldemort and uncovered in the rubble of their new American safe house by a distraught Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore had discovered that James had died first and Lily had died last in the nursery. Everything had been recovered more or less intact.

Everything but young Harry James Potter.

Dumbledore was at a loss over what had happened to the boy. There was talk of kidnap, murder and so many others. No one knew what to believe. There was the thought that when he destroyed Voldemort through indescribable means, he had been killed as well. There was even a rumour that he had been taken to be trained by the dark wizard, despite Dumbledore insisting that Voldemort had been killed.

"I wonder if he would've looked like James. Or Lily" Sirius murmured, almost to himself. "...he had her eyes. He may have looked more like an Evans than a Potter as he got older"

"There's still hope, Sirius" Remus attempted to be optimistic, but he knew the odds, but the desire to comfort his Mate was overwhelming and overtaking his logic. "He may not be dead"

"It's either death or captured by Death Eaters" Sirius said, with a shrug, unable to take his eyes away from the moving photograph where now he could see Harry awake and waving his arms and all other occupants of the photo crowding around the boy. "And they stopped looking for him a long time ago"

"We're not sure of that though"

Sirius sighed, laying down the photograph on the desk, and closing his eyes as if in pain. "Whatever happened to him, Remus...Harry's gone now" he said with finality. "Still can't get Prongslet out of my head though. It feels like he's still here"

_Nothing's really changed._

* * *

**AN: Come on, reviews are like crack to me. I need to know if I should continue**


End file.
